dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Cho Kyu Hyun
Perfil thumb|296px *'Nombre Artístico:' KyuHyun (규현) *'Nombre Completo:' Cho Kyu Hyun (조규현) *'Nombre Chino:' 奎賢 / Guī Xián *'Apodos:' Evil Maknae, GameKyu, WineKyu, DancingKyu, DramaKyu *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Actor, MC, Modelo y Compositor *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 68kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A *'Signo Zodíacal:' Acuario *'Signo Chino:' Conejo *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía Los talentos de canto de Kyuhyun fueron descubiertos después de ganar el tercer lugar en el Chin Chin Singing Competition en 2005, fue un trainee solo por 3 meses antes de debutar, poco después firmó un contrato con SM Entertainment y apareció en el vídeo de TVXQ (DBSK) con el single "Hi Ya Ya", junto con otros ídolos de Chin Chin. Aunque cuando agregaron a Kyuhyun al grupo fue inicialmente una desagradable sorpresa y hubo mucho descontento por partes de las fans quienes apoyaron originalmente a doce miembros de Super Junior, Kyuhyun fue rápidamente aceptado y reconocido por los fans como el decimotercer miembro de Super Junior. Cuando Kyuhyun apareció por primera vez en los medios de comunicación era misterioso y no reconocido. Hizo su primera aparición como parte de Super Junior en un noticiero el 23 de Mayo del 2006, cuando el grupo lanzaba su nuevo single, "U". Kyuhyun hizo su debut el 26 de Mayo del 2006 en SBS I-Concert, cantando el nuevo single "U". Kyuhyun, fue colocado en dos de los subgrupos de Super Junior: Super Junior K.R.Y y Super Junior M. Justo un mes antes del primer aniversario de KyuHyun en Super Junior, la madrugada del 19 de Abril de 2007, él junto a Leeteuk, Shindong, Eunhyuk y dos directivos, fueron hospitalizados debido a un accidente automovilístico cuando regresaban de Super Junior Kiss The Radio un programa de radio nocturno; el conductor perdió el control del vehículo provocando que la camioneta se volcara sobre su lado derecho. KyuHyun, que estaba sentado detrás del asiento del conductor cuando ocurrió el accidente, fue el más herido y tuvo una fractura de cadera, neumotórax por costillas fracturadas, rasguños y moretones faciales. Perdió la conciencia y quedó mudo por la impresión que se llevó. Estuvo en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos (UCI) desde la noche del accidente, pero luego de su rápida recuperación, fue trasladado a una habitación normal poco después de 6 días. KyuHyun no necesitó más la máquina respiratoria para apoyar su respiración y fue capaz de andar solo un mes después del accidente. Fue dado de alta el 5 de Julio del 2007 después de 78 días en el hospital. Se vio nuevamente involucrado en un accidente automovilístico el día 8 de Abril de 2011 a las 5:30 am mientras se dirigía a Gwangju (queda apróximadamente a 90 minutos de Seúl) para los ensayos del musical 'The Three Musketeers' en el que participa. Las noticias informaron que el accidente tuvo lugar cerca de Jeongeup en donde ocurrió una pequeña colisión con un camión mientras cambiaba de carril. Kyu fue llevado al hospital Gangnam de Seúl para tratar sus heridas que aparentemente fueron solo golpes en sus brazos y piernas y también algunos rasguños en sus manos, pero ninguna herida de gravedad. Debido a esto, su participación en el musical ese día, no pudo ser llevada a cabo. Quizá por el temor de haber decepcionado a sus fans que lo verían ese día en el musical, se comunicó a través de twitter escribiendo: "Lo siento, perdón". Dramas *Stage Of Youth (CCTV, 2009, Cameo) Temas para Dramas *Just Once - The Great Seer (2012) *To The Beautiful You - To the Beautiful You (2012) (Junto a Tiffany de SNSD) *Rain of Blades - Soldier (2012) *The Way To Break Up - Poseidon (2011) *Biting My Lips President (2010) (Junto a Sung Min y Ryeo Wook) *Hope Is A Dream That Doesn't Sleep - King of Baking, Kim Tak Goo (2010) *Listen... To You - Pasta (2010) *Smile - Hyena (2006) Películas *Super Show 4 3D (2013) *I AM (2012) *Super Show 3 3D (2010) Temas Para Películas *Shine Your Way - Croods Family (2013) (Junto a Luna de F(x)) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KMC Programas de TV *[[Happy Together_(TV_Show)|Happy Together''' ]](25.12.14) * Brave Writers (E-Channel, 2014.11.27) Junto a Zhou Mi *Abnormal Summit (JTBC, 2014.11.17) Junto a Eunhyuk *Running Man (SBS, 2014, Ep. 221) Junto a Leeteuk *100 People 100 Songs (JTBC, 2014.11.07) Junto a Kangin *A Song for You 3 (KBS, 2014, Ep. 14-15) *Super Junior M's Guest House (SBS, 2014, en emisión) *Star Gazing (MBC, 2014.09.18) Junto a Leeteuk, Shindong, Eunhyuk y Ryeowook *Super Star K6 (Mnet, 2014, Juez invitado) *Strongest Group/The Ultimate Group/最强天团 (JSTV China; 2014.08.08) *The Genius 2 (tvN, 2014.02.08, Ep. 10) Junto a Shindong, Sungmin y Eunhyuk *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2013.10.09, Ep. 116) Junto a Henry *Happy Together Season 3 (KBS, 2013.07.24) Junto a Henry *Mamma Mia (KBS, 2013, MC) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2012, Ep 60-61) *Shinhwa Broadcast (JTBC, 2012) *Star Life Theater (KBS, 2012) *Taxi (tvN, 2012) *Saturday Night Live (tvN, 2012) *We Got Married (China) (MBC, 2012, 1 episodio) Junto a Lou Yi Xiao *1 VS 100 (KBS, 2012) *Come to Play (MBC, 2012) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2011 y 2012) *The Beatles Code Season 2 (Mnet, 2012) *Do Dream (KBS, 2012) *Sponge Zero (KBS, 2012) *Mnet Wide Open Studio (Mnet, 2012) *Radio Star (MBC, 2011-Presente, MC, en emisión) *The Beatles Code (Mnet, 2011) *CulTwo Show (SBS, 2011) *1000 Songs Challange (SBS, 2011) *Immortal Song 2 (KBS, 2011) *Vitamin (KBS, 2011) *Idol Sport championship (MBC, 2011) *Hallyu Olympic (SBS, 2011) *Love Request (KBS, 2011) *Music Garage (KBS, 2010) *Quiz! Change The World (MBC, 2010) *SHINPD (SBS, 2010) *Star Dance Battle (MBC, 2010) *Good Morning Talk Show (SBS, 2010) *Youth Alkkagi (MBC, 2010) *The Muzit (2010) *Super Junior Song Battle (KBS, 2009) *Love Family (KBS, 2009) *Intimite Note (SBS, 2009) *Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2009) *Music Travel LaLaLa (MBC, 2009) *Strong Heart (SBS) *Star King (SBS) *Explorers of the Human Body (SBS, 2007) *Super Junior Mini Drama (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Full House (SBS, 2006) Programas de Radio *Radio 'Cultwo Show' (SBS, 2014, invitado) - Junto a Zhoumi *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2014, invitado) Musicales *Robin Hood (2015) - Como Principe Philip *The Days (2014-2015) - Como Mooyeong *Singin' in The Rain (2014) - Como Don Lockwood *Moon Embracing The Sun (2014) - Como King Lee Hwon *Catch Me If You Can (2012-2013) - Como Frank Abagnale Jr *The Three Musketeers (2011-2014) - Como D'Artagnan Anuncios * SK Telecom * Masita * Happy Bubble(con Donghae y Han Ji Min) * 12 + Plus Miracle(con Donghae) * 12 Plus Love cologne(con Siwon) * SPAO * LG Videos Musicales * Henry - Trap (2013) * TRAX - Blind (2011) * Yoon Jong Shin - Late Autumn (2011) * Donghae, Kyuhyun y Han Ji Min - Happy Bubble (2009) * Chin Chin's Members - Hi Ya Ya (2006) Colaboraciones * T'ple Couple Want it (SKT CF, 2013) Junto a Seohyun de Girls' Generation * Trap (HenryTRAP 1st Mini Album, 2013) * Love Dust 'Remake' (Hwang Sung Jae: Project Super Hero 2nd Line Up, 2013) * Late Autumn (Yoon Jong Shin: Melody Monthly November Project, 2011) * Happy Bubble (Happy Bubble, 2009) Junto a Donghaey Han Ji Min. * 7 Years of Love 'Remake' (20th Anniversary Tribute Yoo Young Suk album Part.1, 2009) * Wish (TVXQ (DBSK)MIROTIC Repackaged, 2008) Junto a Ryeo Wook. * Just For One Day (CSJH The Grace: One More Time, OK? 2007) Discografía '''Corea 'Mini Álbum' * At Gwanghwamun)(在光化門) (Chinese Ver.) (26-Noviembre-2014) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo de Kpop:' Super Junior **'Sub-Grupo:' Super Junior K.R.Y., Super Junior M. * Ex grupo de Kpop: 'S.M. The Ballad *'Posición: Vocalista principal, Bailarin y Maknae. * Tipo de Voz: 'Barítono. *'Nombre de Fans: Gamer. *'Educación:' Se graduó de la Universidad KyungHee en Seúl, con una especialización en Música Post-Moderna. *'Familia:' Padre, Madre y una hermana mayor (Cho Ahra). *'Religion:' Cristiano. *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Chino mandarín, Japonés (básico), Español (básico). *'Casting:' Chin Chin Singing Competition 3er lugar. *'Debut:' Mayo 26 del 2006 *'Instrumentos: '''Piano, clarinete y armónica. *'Chica Ideal: Con bonita frente y ojos grandes. También que sea considerada. Le gustan las chicas con cabello largo, aunque tambien de cabello corto si se ven bien como pareja. *Tiene muchos sobrenombres, entre los más conocidos está GameKyu por su adicción a los videojuegos, Captain Cho dado por su hermana mayor Cho Ahra, Evil Kyu o Evil Maknae porque frecuentemente está haciéndole bromas a los demás miembros y últimamente Shim Jaewon, el coreógrafo de la SM que ha estado ayudando con las coreografías de "Mr. Simple", lo llama DancingKyu. *Cuando estaba en la secundaria, hubo un período en el que comía mucho y estuvo excedido de peso, pero hizo una dieta estricta antes del debut y llegó a ser muy delgado, también después del accidente de 2007 perdió cerca de 20kg. *Park Sun Joo fue su profesora de canto, reconocida por ser maestra de innumerables famosos, (en el programa Super Junior Foresight mencionó que aproximadamente del 40%). *Reveló que fue amenazado con un cuchillo mientras se encontraba en España. El 27 de Octubre del 2011, Kyuhyun escribió en su Twitter: ”Una mañana en España .. En mi camino de regreso al hotel, en un lugar extraño, un joven de repente me empezó a seguir... Tuve un mal presentimiento sobre él, entonces sacó su cuchillo y empezó a amenazarme... Él me gritó frenéticamente, luego renunció y huyó... Para aquellos que están de vacaciones solos, por favor tengan cuidado". * Fue un trainee solo por 3 meses antes de debutar. *Cantó con YeSung la canción 'Your Eyes'. * Sus colores favoritos son el negro, blanco y azul. * Es el tercer mejor bebedor de alcohol en Super Junior. * Es aficionado a los dramas históricos. * Es el maknae del grupo y por eso tiene ciertos privilegios como no ser regañado por sus hyungs cuando hace travesuras. * Ha sufrido dos accidentes automovilísticos aunque en el segundo no salió tan afectado como en el primero. * Le habla informalmente a todos los miembros excepto a Leeteuk aun siendo el menor. * Aunque parece un robot tiene una buena pronunciación y afirma que se siente orgulloso cuando le piden hablar español. * Es muy celoso y posesivo con sus hyungs. * Siempre fue considerado como uno de los peores bailarines de Super Junior hasta Bonamana donde participó en el dance break de MV, también participa en el de MV de Mr. Simple. Eunhyuk aún lo molesta por su falta de coordinación al bailar aunque ha mejorado notablemente. * En navidad los niños ponen su calcetín enfrente de su cama para que santa les deje regalos y como kyuhyun quería uno mas grande puso su pantalón. * Sus mejores amigos en Super Junior son Ryeowook, Yesung, Donghae y Sungmin. * Sus mejores amigos fuera de SuJu son Max Changmin (TVXQ), Minho (SHINEE) y Victoria (f(x)). *En el Music Bank Chile fue uno de los (MC) presentadores coreanos. * En la primaria les mentía a sus amigos cuando lo invitaban a salir diciéndoles que no tenia dinero para quedarse en casa jugando. * Es uno de los 3 miembros más altos de Super Junior. * Es muy listo en la secundaria perteneció al club de matemáticas de su colegio. * Durante un episodio de Strong Heart en Agosto de 2011, contó anécdotas de los tiempos en los que recién se había unido a Super Junior, entre ellas, mencionó que una vez Lee Teuk lo mandó a cocinar ramen para todos los miembros, pero, como él no sabía las medidas exactas para cocinar para tantas personas, puso demasiada agua y se ablandó demasiado. Así fue como creó el famoso Gang Han Ramen (Ramen Río Han) de Kyuhyun. * Tiene un leve parecido con el actor Jung Ui Chul * En el programa 1 vs 100 en el que Kyuhyun participó mencionó que él era el cerebro de Super Junior. *Recientemente ganó una encuesta hecha por Mnet del "Maknae más lindo", quedando en primer lugar. * En ese mismo programa mencionó que el apartamento en el que vive con sus hyungs tiene 2 pisos, él vive en el de abajo junto con Eunhyuk, Sungmin y Yesung mientras que en el de arriba viven Leeteuk, Ryewook, y Donghae, dice que la razón por la que no le gustaría vivir con ninguno de ellos es por que Leeteuk es muy desordenado en su cuarto, su casa esta limpia pero su cuarto no lo limpia, con Ryewook no le gustaría porque él dice que hace muchas cosas, como la comida pero nunca la come y si uno de sus hyungs no come entonces se pone triste y con Donghae no le gusta porque no le agrada quedarse solo y cuando está en el baño suele llamar a alguien para que lo acompañe desde afuera. *Recientemente ganó una encuesta hecha por M! net del maknae más lindo quedando en primer lugar con una gran ventaja. *Ganó en un versus de popularidad para SKT LTE. compitiendo contra Minho de SHINee, Siwon de Super Junior y Seohyun de Girls' Generation. *Recientemente estuvo en una sección de fotos para la revista "Nylon" donde Kyuhyun deja sus trajes habituales y su imagen seria de cantante de balada y opta por un estilo Punk/Rock. *En Mayo 2013 ganó una encuesta de Mnet, como "Idolo musical favorito", también ganó como "Idolo más dulce/tierno que se toma selcas (fotos) con los teléfonos de fans". * En el programa A Song For you, el MC del programa y su compañero de grupo le preguntó "¿Cuánto tiempo creíste que tomaría para que las cosas cambiaran?" refiriéndose a que las fans al inicio de su carrera con Super junior no lo aceptaban de todo. A lo que Kyu respondió "Lo soporté por 6 meses. Fue lo que Ryeowook me aconsejó, que lo soportara por 6 meses. Él también me dijo que sus primeros 6 meses fueron los más duros". *El 6 de noviembre (horario coreano) y día del aniversario de Super Junior, la SM anunció que Kyuhyun será su siguiente artista en debutar en solitario, siendo el primer integrante de Super Junior en lograrlo. Su primer mini álbum "광화문에서 (At Gwanghwamun)" será lanzado digitalmente el 13 de noviembre. *En celebración a su debut como solista, el 13 de noviembre llevará a cabo un pequeño concierto en el Yes24 Move Hall en Corea del Sur, el cual será de entrada libre. *Empezará a promover su nueva canción en los diferentes programas musicales surcoreanos iniciando en Music Bank el 14 de noviembre. *Se ha revelado que Yiruma y 2FACE colaboraron para escribir la canción "Eternal Sunshine". La canción “At Close” es el trabajo de Honeydew’O (Jung Yup de Brown Eyed Soul y Echo Bridge). Mientras que la canción "My thoughts, Your memories" tiene a su amigo Changmin de (TVXQ) como letrista y el mismo Kyuhyun como compositor. * Se reveló que Kyuhyun se preparó para su debut como solista en secreto ya que temía que los demás le tuvieran celos. Sin embargo, cuando él les contó a sus miembros, ellos se mostraron muy felices y orgullosos de él. Esto hizo que Kyuhyun se arrepintiera de no haberles dicho nada ya que udo haberles pedido consejos y ayuda. * Él reveló en su pequeños concierto que lloró cuando se dio cuenta que su canción se encontraba en el #3 en listas musicales ya que él se había esforzado mucho para terminar el álbum. * Con pocas horas de haber lanzado su mini álbum se ha posicionado en el primer lugar de los charts musicales '''Melon, Ment, Genie, Bugs, Soribada, Naver, Daum, Monkey3 y Olleh, consiguiendo un "All Kill" perfecto en todas estas listas musicales. * Los miembros de Super Junior, Ryeowook y Leeteuk, al igual que Changmin y la anunciadora Lee Ji Ae, llegaron a su concierto para apoyarlo en su debut como solista. *Ha sido escogido para el rol del Príncipe Philip en el musical "Robin Hood" el cual estará en escena en enero de 2015. Este nuevo musical sería el 6to en su lista y de esta manera alcanzaría a Sungmin quien se ha mantenido hasta ahora como el idol que ha participado en más musicales.. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Cyworld Oficial Galería Videografía thumb|left|300px|Kyuhyun - At Gwanghwamun Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KMC